Titans Live!
by starryeyed-daydreamer
Summary: All the titans characters are in a normal high school life when the idea of a band pops up! Can they balance both their fame and normal lives, while STILL falling in love!
1. The Transfer

**Hey guys! This is my first ficc. I'm starting with a Teen Titans one. Hope you don't mind. He he he, of coarse you don't mind :)**

**(Couples: Rob/Star, Beast/Terra/Raven, Cy/Bee/Jinx)**

**Robin/Richard Greyson: Heir of Bruce Wayne Enterprises.**

**Cyborg/Victor Stone: Popular athlete in Jump City High.**

**Beast Boy/Garfield Logan: Girl crazy player.**

**Starfire/Kori Anders: Exotic transfer student from an island in the Bermuda Triangle.**

**Raven/Rae Roth: Quiet, goth at war with the cheerleaders.**

**Bumble Bee/Joyce Bee: Gymnast, with a dream of being a dancer.**

**Speedy/Roy Harper: Kori's tutor and trainer.**

**Aqualad/Aaron Atlantis: Swimming instructor and Polo champion.**

**Meno&Menos/Kyle&Kevin Espano: Fastest freshmen in Jump High.**

**Jinx/Aida Smith: Drama club goth, Victor's second interest.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will. sniff sniff>> I can wish though, can't I? Yeah, of coarse. Why not.**

****

****

**TITANS LIVE! By: starry eyeddaydreamer**

Richard Greyson lounged leisurely in his usual seat in the middle of the class, with his dark shades perched on the ridge of his nose. He watched a group of girls gathered near the door, which glanced at him curiously and then turned back, giggling. Richard rolled his eyes idly before craning his neck slightly back, over his shoulder.

Two empty rows back, surrounded by broken desks, a teenage girl of eighteen was slouched over a black, spiral notebook. Her short, dark purple hair was clipped away from her eyes with a small, gold, clasp. A black bell-sleeved top, black jean-skirt, black leather, army boots, and black nee-socks, finished the outfit off.

Feeling eyes on her, the Goth glanced up and met Richard's shaded eyes, briefly. Richard lifted a hand in greeting and smiled amusedly at the offered grunt from the girl, who got back to what was in her notebook. Turning forward again, he was just in time to see a tall, blond cheerleader strut toward his desk. She was dressed in a tight, pink top, white mini-skirt, and white heels.

Holding back a groan, Richard pushed his sunglasses up his nose before offering the girl a cool smile that hid his annoyance. Approaching his desk, the girl perched atop it and batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously.

"Oh Dicky-poo, glad to see me," the girl cooed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Richard's smile faded gradually, so that all was left to replace it was a fierce scowl.

"Stop it, Kitten. Stop stalking me. Stop talking to me and most of all STOP CALLING ME DICKY-POO!" Richard hissed, venomously. Kitten Moth pouted briefly before sliding off of Richard's desk and glaring coldly down on him.

"I guess it's true what they say, rich guys ARE self centered jerks. Find yourself broken-up, Dick." Kitten turned on her heel and threw back over her shoulder, "And DON'T cry me a river," before fuming away.

_'Fat chance_,' Richard thought bitterly, looking out the window. '_Dream on Kitten, I would NEVER go out with you in the first place and I highly doubt I'd ever cryforyou. I'm not so sure about you, though.'_

At that moment, the teacher, Mr Blanc, walked into the classroom. Standing in the middle of the room, he clapped sharply to get the classes attention before calling out into the cluster of teenagers.

"Listen up, class! Get to your desks, please. We have a new transfer student with us, today. Her name is Kori Ander's and she's from the small island of Tamaran within the Bermuda Triangle, and I would appreciate it if you treated her nicely for her first time in Jump City." Mr Blanc paused and peered suspiciously around the quietly waiting classroom, his neck turning slowly init's stiff suit collar. A small smile appeared on his lips and he turned to the door to wave the new student in.

Richard turned to the sharp snapping of heels, expecting a blond slut to stumble clumsily into the room on her unsteady stilettos. What he saw was what he had least thought to see. After getting so used to new blonds in Jump City High, Richard had thought that their would have been another air-head to join Kitten's little 'I love Richard' fan club. How wrong he was. Seeing the person who came in, he immediately wished his assumption had been correct.

Kori Ander's was beautiful. She walked in graceful and tall, her long, straight, ruby-red hair flittering behind her in a pony-tail, bright green tee that hugged her model figurewhich matched perfectly with her round, almond shaped, ember-green eyes, pink scarf tied around the waist of her white prairie-skirt and orange flip-flop heels with a plastic flower on the foot, finished off her look.

Kori stood smiling shyly at the gawking group of teens in front of her as Mr Blanc, obviously unaware of the situation, continued on with choosing a guide to help Kori around the school.

"Let me see. Rae Roth, would you please assist Miss Ander's around to her classes, please." Mr Blanc said, nodding toward the back of the class.

The Goth with the purple hair, Rae Roth, sat calmly in her seat for a minute, as if to fully swallow the information that was directed straight at her. Slowly standing up from her seat, Rae shut her notebook swiftly and gathered up her other books for her classes, before making her way to the front of the room.

As she passed Richard, he felt a slight wave of jealousy pass over him. _'Why am I feeling this way? I mean, she's like any other girl I've ever met in my life. Except prettier, and… Wait. NO! Don't think like that!_

By this time, Rae had made it to Kori, who offered her an awkward smile, which Rae turned away from, toward the door.

"Come on, the sooner we get this little 'tour' over with, the sooner we can get to our first period class," Rae said from over her shoulder and walked out of the room without waiting for Kori.

Kori stared at where Rae had been a minute ago, then as if suddenly realizing that she was supposed to follow her, blushing, she hurried out with her eyes on the ground.

_Yup,_ Richard thought to himself, as he watched Kori slip out of the room. _This is going to be an interesting year._

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell! What did you think? I don't like being left in the dark, so REVIEW! Sorry if I'm so insistent but I need all opinions and where better to get them but from my fellow writers and readers! R/R**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo….**


	2. Intruging

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! I went on vaca' and wasn't able to write my grand-spanking-new-chapter _deux _for this ficc, but I'm gonna make it up to you now. A zillion years later. **

**Never mind.**

**On a lighter and more 'jumping-so-high-with-joy-that-I-crash-through-the-roof' kind of tone, you reviewed! Thank you to those of you who did and to those of you who didn't the first time, can now, with no extra cost!**

**Just messing with your heads with my own happiness!**

**Anyway, don't stop the praise and, now that I think of it, the suggestions, as well.**

**Remember to R/R to your hearts content!**

**starryeyed daydreamer (who else would it be but me; D)**

**P.S. Sorry to those of you who read my first chapter and discovered that the second was a complete duplicate! Please bear with me, good people of FFN, I'm fairly new at this, as you might already know, and have already fixed it at this minute.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Anything else I forgot? I think not.**

**Thanx!**

**Titans Live! Chappy 2: Intruging**

Kori hurried down the hall, in desperate pursuit of Rae. Although she was much taller than the goth, Kori didn't seem to have the same firm and long strides as her 'supposed' guide. The transfers' heels clicked in a fast and scattered echo throughout the empty corridors after making contact with the glossy, marble floors.

"Please …Rae Roth, is it? Could you please slow down?" Kori called out in as hushed a voice as she could as not to disturb any of the classes the two of them passed. "I think that's the only way to show me around here, which is presumably your job. Am I right?"

Rae stopped abruptly so that Kori could catch up to her and, without turning around, said "don't bother me, wanna-be, and this will go pleasantly," before walking away, once again, from an astounded Kori. Realizing that she had been left in the dust again, Kori jogged painfully in her unaccustomed-to-running heels to keep up with Rae.

Once matching Rae's steps, Kori watched the girls expresionless face and the stiff way of walking in deep curiousity. Soon the silence started to hang awkwardly in the air between them, making Kori's impatience grow to such a length that the question couldn't go without being asked.

"Why do you hate me?" Kori asked while watching Rae carefuly for her reaction.

Rae stopped once again and turned, suddenly, on Kori, her eyes holding a strange flame within it.

"Oh, so you've got so many_ adoring_ fans that everyone loves you too much to be your enemy? Well let me tell you something,your _looking_ at an enemy right here!"

Kori was too speechless to reply to her outburst. Rae didn't wait for an answer, just turned on her heel and left the new student in the middle of the hall to follow at her own accord.

* * *

The rest of Rae and Kori's tour went more agreeably butwith a noticablesilence, non the less. In their first class, math,Kori sat at the front of the room in order to avoid Rae and anyone else in her first period class. Through the whole class, while the teacher droned on and on about algebra equations, Kori stared down at her desk , thinking about the short and bitter-sweet conversation she had had with Rae earlier. 

_She hates me but she didn't tell me why_, Kori thought to herself with a slight furrow in her brow.

Turning her head slowly as not to catch unwanted attention, Kori's eyes flickered upon the slouched figure of Rae at the very back of the room.On closer inspection,she realized that the other girl was working in a hard cover, black notebook that contrasted with her black outfit.

_I've seen that before_..., Kori contemplated to herself, searchingly.

Then, as if suddenly being hit on the head with a soccer ball, Kori knew where she'd seen the notebook before.

_She was carrying it around on our tour,_the transfer realized in a sudden wave of curiousity.

Before she could go any further in her thoughts, the bell rang shrilly across the school, signaling for second period classes.

Kori gathered up her books and was just about to exit the classroom with the other eager, flurry of studentswhen a restraining hand fell heavily on her shoulder, holding her from the door. The math teacher, Ms. Clarkson, turned Kori around gently to face her before getting to the main topic.

"Miss. Anders, the principal has put me in charge of an assignment for all new students to take part in when first coming to Jump High," the teacher said after letting go of Kori's shoulder. "The assignment subject itself is up to you but the project must contain a writen report, bristal board presentation and examplery item(s) and will be do on any day in your final senior year."

The speed of the information that was given to her hit Kori before the importance of it did. Suddenly Kori felt a rush of naesiating dizzyness grab hold of her, spinning the room like a merry-go-round. Painfully swallowing her emotions, so that they sat at the pit of her stomach to deal with later, Kori nodded and exchanged a few words with Ms. Clarkson to varify the exceptence of the project- as if she had any other choice- and made her way quickly out of the classroom.

Kori suddenly froze in her haist and turned back towards the classroomat feelingeyesbore intoher back. Behind her was Rae, clutching her books while starring at the ground, and a tall girl standing beside her. The girl seemed to be a senior, like Rae and Kori, with dark skin and bushy dark brown hair that fluffed around her shoulders, her black-brown eyes held Kori's nervouse, green ones, steadily.

After a minute of starring, the girl waved at Rae to follow and turned to walk towards Kori, as well. Now standing right in front of the confused girl, Rae's friend held out her hand while offering Kori a friendly smile.

"Hi, my names Joyce Bee but everyone just calls me 'Bee' for short," the girl named Joyce introduced herself once Kori had taken her hand, unsurly.

"I realize you've had an unpleasent encounter with the unpleasent Rae," she added while gesturing to a scowling Rae who stood directly behind her.

"Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble," Kori replied, quickly. She wasn't about to get caught in another one of Rae's tantrums like the one she had experienced only awhile ago.

"I'm sure you don't," Bee said, shooting an unreadable look to Rae, who in turn, had looked away. "I just wanted to assure you that Rae is always like that. She's not the friendliest person you could meet but this isn't the _normalist_ school." Bee was now grinning as Kori giggled at her comment.

"Hey what do you say to sitting in our table at lunch," Bee suddenly asked.

Kori and Rae both stared at the girl in astonishment before turning to each other, in unison. In a matter of minutes Rae had all expression wiped from her face and instead, glared placidly at Kori.

"Don't look at me, I don't care if you sit with us or not." And with that said, turned away from them and walked away down the hall.

Kori watched after Rae as she disapeared around a corner before turning back towards Bee. As confused as she was about Rae's attitude towards her, Kori couldn'thide the fact she wanted to belong to a group and do the normal things teenage girls did together. So-

"Why not," she replied, smiling shyly at Bee.

"Great! Say, what class do you have next?" Bee asked Kori while seeming sincerly excited.

Kori slipped her class schedual out from between one of her heavytextbooks and her purple,three-ring binder and unfolded it carfuly, examining it.

"Music,"the girl stated.

"Hey, me too! Want to go together? Don't worry, I'll make sure Rae doesn't get too out of hand,"Bee said, laughingly.

Kori nodded and returned the smile, truly relived and gratful for Bee's friendlyness. Bee hooked arms with the other girl and both made their way down the now empty hallway to their next class, in the direction that Rae had taken.

* * *

Richard stood in the loud and bustling cafeteria, lunch tray in hand, while scaning around the enlarged room for a place to sit. With only one look around, Richard recognized the the familiar dark, bald head of his long time best friend, Victor Stone, and the spiky, green head of his other high school friend, Garfield Logan. Heading to where the two sat, at the far side of the cafeteria, Richard doged other people with trays like him, ducked so as not to get hit by spit-balls, and steadied himself from near colisions. He slid into the seat across from his bickering friends and was finaly noticed by Victor upon his arrival. 

"Hey Richy, tell Gar here that he's a player with girls, would you?" Victor boomed, while thrusting a thumb in Garfield's direction.

"Your a player."

"No I'm not. That's just how it _seems_, I'm actualy giving the girls a taste of what they want." Gar's usualy green tinted face, like the rest of his skin, was now red with trying to make a point.

"Yeah right!" Vic exclaimed with a shake of his head. "You just don't want to admite that you still can't find someone you like enough and that the whole player thing is crule in itself!"

"Dude, I am soo not a player! What evidence do you have?"

"Huh! I don't need evidence to see that you make a chore of picking a girl every monday and going out with her untill the end of that week when you _conveniantly_ drop her!"

"That is soo not true, dude! At least the player part isn't."

"Your in denial, man."

"No, I'm not! Your just jealous that the women like me better then you!"

"Me, jealous of you! Huh! Don't make me laugh!"

At this point, Rich had stopped listening to Gar and Vic's usless argument and had eyes only for the double doors that lead into the caf. There stood the tall, beautiful, and red haired Kori Anders with Rae on one side of her and Joyce Bee on the other, while clutching onto a brown, paper-bag. Rich called out to his other friends, who amediatly stoped their in-depth discussion, and turned to him in curiousity. Rich pointed to the door, where the three friends were still, looking for a free table.

"You know the red-head in between the goth, Rae,and Bee?" Rich asked his friends. Once they nodded, Rich continued. "That's Kori Anders. She's a transfer from an island in the Bermuda Triangle. A cutey, isn't she?"

"Dude, it's a monday. I'm soo asking that chick out!" Gar cried out in excitment, making Vic sigh heavily and roll his eyes.

"You'd think that after a shouting session on being a player, the point would reach through his thick skull," Vic muttered to himself in exasperation.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm **NOT** a player!"

"Now, now,settle down you two," Rich said, seemingly occupied.

Gar and Vic turned to their friend before following his gaze to Kori, Bee, and Rae, who had sat down with yet another goth, Aida Smith,leader of the drama club.As the three boys watched, Bee introduced Kori to Aida, who held out a friendly hand to shake and offered a resuring smile. Bee, Aida and Kori started a conversation with each other amediatly while Rae ate and read a book, ignoring everything and everyone around her.

"Let's go say hi,"Vic said so suddenly that Gar and Rich jumped.

What Vic said sunk in quicker for Rich and he agreed without hesitation. The two stood up with their practicly empty trays and made their ways to the garbage cans.

"Hey, dudes, that's not cool! What about me!" Gar called out.

Vic turned and called back in an irratated voice over his shoulder, "well come on, then!"

The three dumped their trash out and slide their trays into the pile beside where the cafeteria ladies worked and walked briskly toward the table that held the four girls. Upon their aproach, the boys saw Rae glance up for an instant from her book before nudging Aida and nodding in the boys direction. Aida stopped her part in the extensive conversation and looked up and watched as Rich, Vic, and Gar made it to the table. By this time, Bee and Kori realized that something was wrong and looked up, as well, and watched in mild surprise at the people who stoped in front of them.

"Hey Sparky,how can I help you boys?" Bee asked smoothly, being the first to react to the new arrivals.

"We just thought we might drop by, Bee," Vic replied before any of his other two friends could, while hiding his bursting happiness at the nick-name that she called him.

"Well then, why don't you do all of us a favor," Rae intercepted, monotonously. "Don't."

There was an awakwared silence after that between the two groups while Rae, oblivess to this tension, kept on reading. Kori was the first to break the silence by standing and holding out her hand to Rich.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders and I'm new around here."

Rich looked down at the hand before looking back up in to those shiny emerald, green eyes and taking Kori's small, smooth hand in his large one in a firm shake.

"I know who you are because your in my homeroom class," Rich replied and smiled his rare billboard smile at her confused face.

"Hey, I'm Victor Stone but you can just call me Vic, everyone does. Except Bee, of course," Vic babbled while shooting Bee a playful look before gesturing toward Gar.

"Oh, and this idiot/dumbass/geek/player is Garfield Logan, while formaly known as Gar by all."

"Hello, ladies,-" Gar started before realizing what the football star had just said. "Dude! Soo not cool!"

Kori giggled, Rich grinned, Bee and Aida exchanged glances before chuckling together, Rae glanced up from her dark novel long enough to roll her eyes at the usless banter, and all the while Vic was holding his hands up in defence, snickering at the glowering face of Gar.

"Well, looks like you found yourselves occuping this table after that successful attempt at entertainment, for us girls,"Aida said while shaking her head.

"Yes, please join us," Kori insisted, shifting over on the bench of the table, which was amediatly vacated by Rich.

Vic didn't hesitate, and in a flash, was sitting between Bee and Aida. Gar was last and slightly grudgingly shuffled over to take-up the only space left in the table. The space seperating Rae from the rest of the group. While slowly easing himself into the space, he took a peek at the occupied and silent girl over his shoulder. Rae didn't look up from her book when she felt Gar's nervouse, green eyes stare at her for a minute before turning back to the now laughing group of teenagers infront of him. She didn't budge when Aida recited one of the lines from the recent Shakspear play that the drama group was set to perform or even glance up when another playful yet humoress skermish started between Gar and Vic, once again. Rae only lowered her book, folded the corner of the page she had stopped off at and tucked it under her arm when the end-of-lunch bell rang for the start of fifth period.

But as Gar watched her scuttle out of the caf with the rest of the early crowd, he decided to himself that Rae Roth was an undecided mystery and he was going to be the one to fully figure her out.

_And that's a promise._

* * *

**Phew! that was long! **

**But I guess that's what I get for being gone for so long and not thinking my ideas out more fully. I made sure that in this chapter the boys got a good romance start. Gar's realization of Rae was kind of slow but I'v always thought if BB/Rae was ever going to happen it would be a very slow proccess, from one revelation, event, and feeling to another. Hope you enjoyed!**

**And now for answers to a few of your reviews:**

**Princess Dark Raven: ****I'm glad you liked the story so much! At least the the first chapter. Anyway, about Gar and Terra,I introducedGar in this chapter and you'll have to be _very _patient in the case of Terra. I'm keeping her character under covers untill a good number of chapters go by to finally reveal her real role in the story. So sit tight and try not to think much about Terra. And about how I'm going to possibly get Rae and Gar hooked up is for me to know and you to find out. But keep in mind a few things:**

**a) Terra is involved,**

**b) If there's to beany relationship, theirs grows very slowly, as I mentioned. And**

**c) Everyone in this story, more or less, has a past. Including Gar and Rae. So, yeah.**

**Hope you like this chapter and the unraveling of the rest of the ficc!**

**They-Call-Me-Orange: You are my longest review! Wow, okay, on with my answers! 1) I didn't include Terra in the character profile thing in the begining of the first chapter because, this might sound kind of deluded but, Terre isn't really _physicaly_ in the story but kind of _mentaly_. You know, in memory. But she is more or less involved with Gar/BB,she's just not a main character that all the other characters know about, except Gar/BB and later on Rae. 2) I know what you mean about the whole desperate-Raven-thing.No offense to anyone who writes that way, but making the characters OCC seems a little unrealisticnext tothe characters real personality.3) DEFINATLY BB/Rae! No questions asked, I'm going all the way on all the couples and I'm not letting anything stop me! 4) Finally, I think your right aboutresearching on what goths wear. It would probably expande my fashion views as well. THANKS!**

**To everyone else who reviewed and liked my story, I'll hopfully going to stay on the satisfactory list, at least. Remember to R/R and enjoy!**

**CHOW! SEDD(starryeyed daydreamer)**


	3. Idea in luxury

**Ok, I'm finally updating.**

**This story thing is harder than I thought! So I think I owe you two chapters at least.**

**I'm going to have to try from now on to write chapters for this story two at a time. **

**Hopefully.**

**But right now, I need to reply to a review for the last looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter:**

**They-Call-Me-Orange: Don't worry about those long reviews because you have no idea how helpful they are! I'm glad you understand about the Terra thing because I don't want to have to reveal too much for this story, oh, and the 'deep-dark-past' thing is more or less true. I mean, who better to have a mystery life but the calm-cool-and-collected Rae? It just fits into itself. And since I'm on the subject of Rae, your right about how she has this totally full-blown attitude problem but as you said also, it'll be explained in good time. **

**Hopefully.**

**And lastly, THANK YOU for giving me suggestions on goth clothing, bands, and who should play what. I really need suggestion from more reviewers and also opinions on the whole band thing, like who they would like to play what in the band and also what they think some of the left-over characters have a part in the rest of the story. I think I'll do rock and punk rock when it comes time to have the band sing, but I'll use some of your goth metal idea, as well.**

**Anyway, I think I'll stop my babbling, since that's not why your reading this but to find out what comes next in my ficc. **

**THANX!**

**Disclaimer: I think saying that I don't own ANYTHING isn't too much of an understatement. XP **

**Now, on with the production and don't forget to R/R to those of you who just don't bother. Joking! ;D**

**Titans Live! Chapter three: Idea in luxury**

Rich lay back on his bed, mussing the events of that day. So many good things had happened that day that they were all a confused muddle inside his head. The only thing that Rich was sure of at that moment was that Kori Anders had done something to him emotionally that no other girl had been capable of before and he was going to win her like the prize that she was.

At this thought, Rich fond himself recapping back only a few hours that same day to when he had seen Kori last:

**FLASH BACK **

_Rich stepped outside the double doors of Jump City High and scanned his surroundings. Just like he had suspected, all around and inside the school was practically empty because it was four fifteen._

_Practically._

_Rich approached a familiar red-head seated at the front steps of the school. Rich dropped down beside Kori and leaned back on his hands as he looked up at the sky._

"_So, what are you here so late for?" Rich asked casually and turned to the new girl._

"_I thought I might check out the cheerleading team," Kori replied, glancing in Rich's direction with a smile._

_Rich raised an eyebrow in response to this, making Kori blush. _

"_Even after Rae's big speech about her hate toward all cheerleaders?"_

"_How did you know about that?" Kori asked, whilst blinking her almond shaped eyes in confusion._

_Rich chuckled while answering that. "Are you kidding? Rae held a strike a year ago to bane all cheerleaders and the year before that one she created a petition!"_

_Kori stared wide eyed at Rich in amazement. "WHAT!"_

_Rich grinned and continued excitedly. _

"_She's been scheming different concoctions to bring the team down ever since her sophomore year."_

_Kori turned from Rich and instead gazed upward, thoughtfully. "But why would she have such a grudge against them? For no reason, too?"_

_The questions hung unanswered above their heads as the two seniors tried to put together a logical explanation. Rich finally broke the silence by shrugging and stating, "no one really knows." Seeing the worried expression on Kori's face, he quickly added some reassurance._

_As Kori shot a grateful smile at him, Rich wondered how she could worry about someone who had barely spoken to her or most likely hated her guts._

_It's probably a girl thing, Rich thought to himself, indifferently._

"_So…" Rich trailed off._

"_Are you doing anything this weekend?"_

_Kori turned full-face to show her surprise in the sudden change of subject. "No, I'm not. Why?"_

_Puzzled that she hadn't caught on yet, Rich blurted, "I thought, maybe, we could do something together…"_

_Nice going, Richy-Rich, Rich thought to himself, bitterly, yeah, real smooth. The last thing you want to do is slip on your tongue and give her the wrong idea._

_Kori didn't seem to notice Rich's inner turmoil, she was too busy blushing, rosily at the sudden offer._

_Rich suddenly snapped out of his reverie just in time to see Kori lean slowly toward him. Expecting a kiss, Rich was surprised when she, instead, stopped centimetres away from his face. _

"_Wait until you know me better and next time I just might accept."_

_Rich held Kori's gaze unwaveringly behind his shades. The air around them was silent, as if holding it's breath to what would happen next, but yet, there was a sort of electric crackle between the two teens that was apparent to both in that brief second of stillness._

_The scene was shattered when, suddenly, the rev of a slick, black limo, which had slid in front of the high school, interrupted them. Kori broke her gaze from Rich to stand, pat the dust from her skirt, and make her way to the vehicle. Rich, who was slightly dizzy from starring so long into Kori's eyes, called out to her in a desperate attempt to stop her. Kori turned halfway to flash a bright smile and wave to Rich before opening the door of the limo and stepping into the small compartment._

_Rich watched as the door slammed after her and the limo pulled away from the front of the school and kept watching, as it disappeared around the next corner. Listening to the silence, Rich continued to sit on the steps of the school until, within minutes, another black limo parked across from him. As he watched, a tall, thin, slightly wrinkled man in his fifties to sixties appeared from the drivers' compartment. He had thinning, grey-black hair, as well as a moustache and was dressed in the black penguin suit of a butler._

"_Your ride awaits, young master," the man called out to Rich in a distinct British accent, whilst opening one of the doors and waving his hand into the space provided._

_Rich rose, slowly from his spot and grinned at the man appreciatively. "Thanks, Alfred. Hey, how's old Bruce doing, today?" Rich asked innocently._

"_**MR.WAYEN** is doing fine, sir." Alfred replied with a warning look in Rich's direction as he made his way toward the butler. "Although he is busy…" Alfred added hastily, as if as an after thought._

"_Yup, that's old pops," were Rich's last, bitter, words before entering the limo. _

_Alfred closed the door quickly, sighed warily while getting into the drivers seat, once again, pulled away from the school and drove around the corner opposite the one Kori's limo had taken only minutes ago._

**END FLASH BACK **

Rich sat up abruptly from his bed and thought over what Kori had said varies times in his head only to get a throbbing headache. Giving up, Rich instead looked around his enormous bedroom which was covered wall-after-wall of band posters. A sudden thought drew forward from the back of his mind, momentarily startling Rich before letting realization dawn over him.

A grin stretched over Rich's face as he jumped off his bed and jetted to his desk, tugged a lined piece of paper from a folder and, grabbing a pencil, started scribbling speedily over the paper.

After a minute, Rich stopped and dropped his pencil while he scanned the information he had just copied down. Finally a smug and satisfied smirk tugged at Rich's lips and, abandoning the piece of paper on his desk to fling, back-first, on his bed, he tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

_Well Kori, looks like you won't have to worry about my taking my sweet time to get to know you. I have a full-proof plan to get you to go out with me. You'll see._

With that final thought, Rich raised his hands from his head and clapped, sharply twice. Immediately, the lights clicked off.

* * *

**Not really a cliffy but close enough.**

**Until next time! **

**CIAO! (Found the right spelling for it, finally!)**


	4. Scheming, sluething, and surprising

**It's been a decade, hasn't it! I wouldn't be surprised if you readers and reviewers of my story stop excepting my apologies! Sorry, anyway. Better start with the story before you guys get out those pitchforks!**

**P.S. Realy short. Promise!**

**Thanx for the reviews! Didn't I tell you it was short?**

**Disclaimer: I don't have time for this but whatever. I don't own anything. There, happy?**

**TITANS LIVE! Chapter four: Scheming, sleuthing, and surprising**

Kori squinted out of the tinted windows of her limo just in time to spot three familiar, female figures ahead of the vehicle. Still staring at the figures, Kori flipped the cushioned and leather arm of the compartment chair she was seated in, to reveal a small, black, speaker-box with varies buttons below it.

Pressing one of the buttons, she leaned forward and spoke into the box.

"Roy, could you just pull up here? I think I see some friends of mine that I met yesterday."

There was a brief, crackling pause before a voice answered from the other end of the speaker.

"If you're sure it's them, then what's the harm?"

Kori sighed in relief and reassured her bodyguard that she most definitely knew who they were and would be safe.

The limo pulled over to the sidewalk, stopped, and the door beside Kori popped open automatically. Kori stepped out of the compartment and shaded her eyes from the glaring rays of the morning sun before turning toward the front of the vehicle. The window there had been rolled down and a boy her age had his head sticking out from it. The boy, Roy Harper, had flattened orange hair and wore a pair of shades over his eyes that reminded Kori of the shades that Rich constantly wore.

"See ya after school, Anders," Roy called out with a salute.

Kori smiled and waved before turning and running in the direction where Bee, Aida, and Rae had proceeded.

* * *

Rich pulled his helmet off and marveled at the school parking lot that was crawling with students and teachers. Although they had a separate lot for the teachers from the students, the two groups constantly mingled. 

Rich turned away from the scene and reached to open the leather pouch hanging at the side of his red motor bike.

Inside was a camera, notepad, tape-recorder and some other things that Rich thought useful for this particular mission. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, hanging his red helmet on one of the motor bike handles, and pulling up a cocky grin, Rich sauntered across the parking lot and made his way up the school steps.

* * *

Rea scooped her books into her arms and dodged against the pressing crowd of students making their way out the door of their first period class room. The person Rae least expected to see was waiting outside the door. Garfield Logan was leaning up against the doorframe whilst wearing one of his 'I'm-soo-cool' smiles he always had on when he was confident in winning over another girl. 

Ignoring him and keeping her eyes downcast, Rae slouched within the filtering crew of teens as not to be seen.

But with no such luck.

"Hey, Rae! Wait up, you!"

Rae didn't waste a minute. She picked up her feet and zoomed through the hallways, avoiding arms, legs, and insults, in the process. Soon she was catching her breath near one of the water fountains beside her homeroom.

_Great_, she thought, while clenching her fist in order to get a hold of herself. _Not only have I made a fool of myself, but I'm also nowhere_ _near Spanish class_.

Rae suddenly stopped her struggle for air and instead let a curious thought occur to her.

_Why did I run away from that Gar guy, anyway?_

Rae stared at the door of Mr. Blanc's class where muffled voices and shifting feet was heared before turning on her heel and making her way back down the hall toward the direction of Spanish.

_I don't have time for this. If Gar knows what's good for him, him and his idiot friends, Greyson and Stone, will leave me alone.'Cause their not worth the time and are just asking for trouble._

* * *

Rich flattened his back against the wall while holding a tape recorder right at the mouth of the door frame of a classroom. A beautiful and melodiose voice trickled softly from the room, feeding into the speaker of the recorder and copying onto the wiring casette...

* * *

Gar stared at the math equations chalked on to the board in such obviouse blankness that it was almost comical. If it weren't for the serious contaplating that was happening in his head, he would of winked at the girls who were giggling at his cluelessness and laughed along with them while planning to take their phone numbers after class. 

But Gar only had one girl on his mind.

Rae Roth

Gar had caught up with her earlier on, after her first period class, but was surprised when Rae practicaly _ran away _from him in the other direction.

_No way, _Gar thought to himself whilst frowning slightly. _From what I've seen of her, Rae could be one of the hardest won girls I've ever tried for. Heck, She's probably the ONLY hardball on my list and will ever be!_

This brought only slight comfort. As much as Gar liked girls, ones that played hard-to-get were the real prizes to be won. At least, that's how Gar saw it. Oh well, what did he know?

The end-of-period bell woke him up from his thoughts just in time, only to be followed out the door with a much bigger problem on his hands to daminish.

Girls

A ring of them sorounded Gar as he shuffled through the door, half listening to their chirps and coos. His mind was still swimming with ideas on how to keep Rae's attention to produce his suggestion to her, without her scoffing at it and marching off like she had before.

As if his thoughts had been acknowledged,an unmistakable flash of purple hair caught the corner of Gar's eye, making him round on the person.

Hurrying through the thicket of teenagers was the pettit, dark figure of Rae Roth, heading in a speed that seemed beyond her build. Gar didn't waste any time, and before he knew it-and Rae knew it-he had insisted that the girls of his fan club carry on without him and save a table for him in the cafateria, before planting himself beside Rae, matching her strides equaly.

"Hey there, stranger," Gar greeted, cooly. "Why do I have this distinct feeling your avoiding me?"

Rae stiffened for a second, glanced at Gar and tore her gaze from his once he had amediatly met it, before anwering.

"Maybe because I am."

Gar felt an unexplainable twinge that made him falter but he just as quickly got himself together to express a mock agastness. "Why I'm hurt. You'd thing that a memorable lunch, where your friends approved of me, would mean we have a connection!"

Clearly appaled by this thought, Rae turned on the smug Gar. "Think again, Buddy!" She retorted in exsasperation, before making her way back to her locker.

Still not fazed, Gar trotted along side Rae in an uncomfortable silence, thinking of a casual way to bring up the topic he was thinking of.

"So, I hear your hate runs deep toward the cheerleaders."

"That's old news. Where do you get your bulletons from? The other side of the world!"

Ignoring this comment, Gar continued.

"You know, I hate cheerleaders too. They realy get on my nerves."

Rae looked at him expressionlessly but Gar could just make out a trace of unbeliving.

"Are you kidding me! Your all over the cheerleaders! Being as their the so-called 'prettiest of the school'" She said the last part with the exageration of air-quotations and sarcasm.

Gar brushed that response away with a flattering chuckle.

"Are you seriouse! Kitten is like a trip to hell and back again!"

Rae was then the smug one. "Wasn't there some kind of rumore that you've been crazy to date Kitten since junior high?"

"As if. Where do _you_ get your news from? From your _other_ goth friends?"

Rae turned on Gar in a second after that final comment, her eyes flaring like never before.

_Ah oh. Now you've done it, Logan. You were supposed to soften her, not transform her into more of a ferociouse beast than she already is!_

Meanwhile, Rae was struggling to get a hold of herself as she watched Gar's annoying smile wipe clean of his face.

_Just think about how much you scare him. Yeah, he's not worth my energy, anyway. Him and his danm tongue are going to one day make fools of themselves and get him in trouble. That day will come soon enough._

And with that in mind, Rae filled her lungs with a puff of air before striding forward again, whilst ignoring Gar's startled look and walked right past him. Gar caught himself amidiatly and hurried to catch up with her. The two walked in a stiff silence for a few minutes before Gar finaly broke it.

"I'll help you bring the cheerleaders down."

Rae glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Forget it."

"I'll pay for all the necessaties it'll take."

"As if I'll go for that."

"Well, you should."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Logan?"

"Nobody, I guesse. Fine, how about this, then? I pay_ you_ to bring Kitten and her gang down."

Rae pauses for a moment to think about this. Gar wasone of the richest kids in Jump High as well as the whole city. That is, after Vic and Rich. Although, being third richest didn't matter since all of them were way more successful in that department than Rae, Bee and Aida, combined. Rae had a lotof things that pissed her off, but people who were wealthy topped the list, right underneath cheerleaders, of coarse. But for something like this, to be practicaly waved in her face _and_ only a few feet away in this over-cocky, corney, idiot they called popular, was an oppertunity not worth giving up easily. Never the less, Rae was doubtful.

"Why are you so eager to bring down the cheerleaders, anyway? I, myself, would understand if it were anyone else, but youwould bean obviouseexception."

Gar tried to hide his slight wincing from Rae's suspiciouse glare, yet failed miserably.

Rae shook her head and looked straight ahead once again, as she spoke.

"Fine. It killsme to thinkthat I'd have to hang out with you longer than five minutes, but what can I do? I need the money. And since I need it bad,you better be ready to pay up after every prank, Logan."

Gar didn't think he'd everfelt so relived and anxiousein all his life. Which was more or less, true. But he'd be danmed if he showed these feelings to the cursed girl walking in an icy silence beside him!

"Glad you finaly came around, Rae,"Garsaid companionably, whilst holding out his hand to to her to shake. "Great doing business with you."

Rae just gave the hand a dismisive glance before picking up her pace and disappearing behinda corner like a shadow, making Gar wonder if the meeting even happened, afterward.

He dropped his hand to his side and gave a short little shudder to himself. This was definetly going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Rich rapped on the tall, scathingly slick, oak door and waited patientlyuntill it opened. 

When it did he offered the person, like he had to every other person who answered a door in the duration of the free period he hadhad that day, a friendly and innocent smile.

"Hello,Hannah. I expect your surprised to see me at this hour and I'm more than fully aware that Gar is'nt here, but let me explain myself. I came to aske a few questions, if that's ok?"

Then he added, with a slight gleam in his eye behind his sunglasses, "kind oflike an interview," before being invited in, hospitably.

* * *

That lunch, Gar and Vic were practicaly draged to the table Bee, Aida, Rae, and Kori were seating at. They, with the exception of Rae, wondered about where Rich had disappered to. Kori, in perticular, was worried that what she had said yesterday to him had hurt him in some way, but even though Bee didn't know about the situation, she still resured her thatRich would come around sometime and all of them should sit tight and enjoy themselves. Then Rae made the blunt comment that Rich was prbably out causing mischiove, which only caused Gar to sidle up beside her and and drop hints about something or another and earning him a wip at his head with a certain novel as well as a furiouse companion to settle down.

While the rest of them laughed at the unexpected exchange, Rich jogged thruogh the crowded cafetiria and halted at the head of their table, out of breath and excited.

Before the group could comment or even recover from his surprise arrival, Rich spokethe words they had not expected to ever hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen,Richard Greyson is starting arck band!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliffhanger! A much needed one, too.**

**Here are some things you can expect in the next chapter:**

**1) Hopfuly it'll be earlier than this one was,**

**2) it'll also be all talk, at least morethan anything else. Although, the next chapter will be a major turning point in the direction I' want the story to go in.**

**3) We'll find out the reactionstoRich's _scandaless_ idea!**

**and 4)we'll see the people in the band and the roles their going toplay in the main idea of this story.**

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

****

**_S.E.D.D./ recently known as D.P.411_**


End file.
